Heero's Wrath
by Li0n HrT
Summary: Funny in my opinon, but it's ok... just read it, you'll understand then. Just to warn you i wrote this a little after Halloween, so was kinda on a sugar high.


LEGAL STUFF: i don't own gw or any japanies anima show i just write fanfics about them.  
  
HEERO: DUO, WHAT THE IS HELL YOUR PROBLEM!!!  
DUO: NOTHING I'M NATURALLY LIKE THIS!  
HEERO: YES I KNOW THIS BUT DID YOU HAVE TO WRITE JUSTICE ALL OVER MY GUNDAM!!!  
DUO: I DIDN'T WRITE JUSTICE WUFEI DID I WROTE 'HEERO LOVES REALAN' ON THE BACK!  
HEERO: WHAT!!!!!- HEERO RAN TO LOOK ON THE BACK OF HIS GUNDAM AND SURE ENOUGH 'HEERO LOVES REALAN' WAS PAINTED ON THE BACK WITH PINK PAINT- YOU ARE SO DEAD RIGHT AFTER I KILL WUFEI !!!  
DUO: OOOOHHHH SHIT!! WUFEI RUN, HE SAW OUR ART WORK!-WUFEI HEARD DUO WARNING AND STARTED TO RUN FOR HIS LIFE KNOWING WHAT TYPE OF THINGS HEERO WAS CAPABLE OF  
HEERO: AAHHH YOU !!!!- HEERO LUNDGED AT WUFEI TACKLING, HIM QUICK STOOD UP AND POINTED HIS GUN STRAIGHT AY HIS HEAD- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISTORY MY GUNDAM!!! WUFEI: HEHEHEHEH HAH AHA HA I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH!!!!!  
HEERO: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU ARE OR ARE NOT ON A SUGAR HIGH!!!  
YOU DONT WRITE JUSTICE ALL OVER MY GUNDAM!!!!!!  
WUFEI: I HAD TO SERVE JUSTICE BECAUSE YOU FINSHED OFF THE CEREAL!!  
HEERO: NO I DIDN'T, TROWA DID!!- HEERO LOWERED HIS GUN AND WUFEI SPRINTED OFF AND SCREAMED TO DUO...  
WUFEI: DDDDUUUUUOOOOO!!!!!! TROWA FINSHED OFF THE CEREAL NOT HEERO, LETS PAINT HIS GUNDAM IN BRIGHT PINK!!!!! HEHHEHEHEHHEHE  
DUO: OK!!!!!!!!!- THEY BOTH GRABED PAINT BRUSHES AND STARTED TO COAT HEAVY-ARMS IN BRIGHT PINK.   
WUFEI~DUO: MOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... HWHWEHWEH!!!!!!!!  
TROWA: HEERO YOU BETTER COME QUICK, QUATRE HAS GOTTEN INTO THE TEA AGAIN!!!!!! AND WHAT THE HEll ARE YOU DOING TO MY GUNDAM?!  
-TROWA STOOD ON THE BRINK OF TEARS AS THE TWO SUGAR FILLED PIOLETS WERE PAINTING HIS GUNDAM.  
HEERO: FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN GUNDAM WE'LL CLEAN IT UP LATER RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET QUATRE AWAY FROM THE TEA!!!- THEY BOTH RAN IN TO THE KITCHEN WHERE QUATRE HAD FIVE CUPS IN FRONT OF HIM EMPTY AND WAS DRINKING ANOTHER CUP OF TEA   
HEERO: QUATRE PUT THE CUP DOWN AND NOBODY WIIL GET HURT, EXCEPT YOU MAYBE...  
QUATRE: NO NEVER!!!! DON'T TOUCH MY TEA!!!!- QUATRE RAN WITH CUP OF TEA IN HAND HEADING FOR THE GUNDAM STORAGE AREA. WUFEI AND DUO TACKLED QUATRE AND THE CUP OF TEA SHATTERED  
QUATRE: NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY TEA!!!!!!- QUATRE STARTED TO CRY, WUFEI AND DUO GOT OFF OF HIM AND WENT BACK TO PAINTING TROWA'S GUNDAM  
HEERO: THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING INTO THE TEA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO TEA ! YOU KNOW THIS ALWAYS HAPPENES WHEN YOU DRINK TEA!!-WHILE HEERO WAS TEACHING QUATRE THE IMPORTANCE OF not-drinkinging-tea AGAIN, TROWA BOUND UP DUO AND WUFEI AND STARTING TO PAINT THEM WITH BRIGHT PINK PAINT.   
WUFEI: YOU CRAZY ASSED PSYCO!!! WAIT UNTILL I SERVE REAL JUSTICE ON YOU!!!!! THIS WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU FINSHED OFF THE CERAEAL!!!!!  
DUO: YEAH WAIT UNTILL LATER MOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TROWA: NO I DIDN'T HEERO DID. HE WAS LYING!!!!!  
DUO~WUFEI: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-THEY BOTH GOT OUT OF THE ROPES SOME HOW AND ATTACK HEERO- DDDDDIIIIIIEEEE YUY!!!!!!!!!!!-HEERO SCREAMED AND RAN OUT OF THERE. DUO AND WUFEI STARTED TO LAUGH AND WENT TO PAINT HEERO'S GUNDAM IN ALL DIFFERENT COLORS. TROWA JOIN IN AND SHORTLY QUETRA DID DRINKING A SMALL CUP TEA. FIVE HOURS LATER HEERO CAME BACK AND SAW A PRETTY RAINBOWS PAINTED ALL OVER HIS GUNDAM AND THE WORDS 'JUSTICE!' & 'HEERO LOVES RELENA' EVERY WHERE. THE OTHER FOUR GW BOYS WERE FAST ASLEEP BY THE MANY BUCKETS OF PAINT, MOST OF THEM WERE ALL EMPTY. IN THE MORNING THE GW BOYS SAW HEERO PUTTING THE FINAL TOUCH ON SAND-ROCK WITH LIGHT BLUE PAINT. ALSO THE OTHER GUNDAMS WHER PAINTED WITH BRIGHT COLORS. THEN HEEROS LAPTOP LITE UP WIT A MISSON FOR THE FIVE PIOLETS. THEY ALL JUMPED INTO THE BRIGHTLY COLORED SUITS AND FLEW OFF.  
AT THE MITARY BASE. ALL THE OTHER MOBILE SUITS PIOLETS BURST OUT LAUGHING SO HARD THEY HAD TO SURRENDER WITH FITS OF GIGGLES AND SPURTS OF LAUGHER TRYING TO KEEP A STRIGHT FACE BUT COULDN'T.  
  
NOTE FROM Fallen Angel~THE AUTHOR~: I'M NOT SORRY IF THIS FIC SCARED YOU IT WAS SAPOSSED TO! Sorry it was in all caps, I'd fix it, but that would take to long. 


End file.
